Guardería Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería
by Crazy-Moony
Summary: Un error convertirá al más prestigioso colegio de magia en una guardería de críos revoltosos y llorones.
1. un zumo amargo

N/A Hola de nuevo estoy aquí para deleitaros (o aburriros) con mis fics.

-Ya queda poco, sí señor, eso es. Ahora a esperar a que hierva.

Severus Snape estaba en una fría mazmorra, muy ocupado elaborando una poción rejuvenecedora que le habían encargado. Ya le faltaba poco, solo añadir polvo de hada y jugo de sanguijuela.

Al terminar la poción, esta había tomado un tono anaranjado.

-Bien – dijo- Ahora tendré que llevar esto a la cocina, allí se mantendrá en una buena temperatura, pero primero he de meterlo en un recipiente, no me apetece cargar con el caldero ardiendo hasta la cocina.

Cogió un gran bota de cristal de su armario e introdujo el liquido en él. Bajó a las cocinas y dejo el tarro en un armario, pues ese lugar tenía la temperatura adecuada. Después de cumplir su cometido volvió a su mazmorra.

A la mañana siguiente, en las cocinas, los elfos estaban muy ajetreados, cocinando sin parar, iban de un lado a otro chocándose entre ellos.

Cuando ya la comida estuvo lista tan solo quedaba el zumo de calabaza. Un elfo con aspecto gruñón le dijo a otro con pinta de despistado.

-Tú Bisley, trae el zumo de calabaza.

-Sí, ahora mismo- respondió el elfo.

Bisley estaba buscando el zumo desesperadamente "Zumo de calabaza ¿Dónde estás? Abrió un armario y encontró un bote con un liquido naranja "Esto es" Y lo sirvió en la mesa.

Mientras en el Gran Comedor Harry, Ron y Hermione charlaban sobre las clases.

-Es increíble la cantidad de trabajo que nos han mandado- se quejó Ron, para variar- Binns un trabajo sobre las revueltas de los duendes, Mcgonagall una redacción de dos pergaminos sobre los errores más comunes en una transformación de muebles en animales, Flitwick quiere que tengamos aprendido el hechizo repulsor para el próximo día. No damos abasto.

-No te quejes Ron- dijo Hermione- No es para tanto.

-Claro, por ti nos pondrían más trabajo.

-No me desagradaría en absoluto.

-¿Estas loca?- dijo Harry-¿Te gustaría tener más trabajo? Si la cabeza nos va a estallar.

-A mí lo que me van a estallar son las tripas del hambre que tengo- dijo Ron- A ver cuando viene la comida.

Los deseos de Ron se hicieron realidad, en cuestión de segundos unos suculentos manjares aparecieron delante de sus narices. Empezaron a saborear la comida. Todo iba perfecto hasta que Neville bebió un trago de zumo de calabaza, su rostro se puso pálido.

-¿te ocurre algo Neville?- preguntó Seamus.

-El zumo- respondió el muchacho- Sabe…raro.

-¿A ver?- djio Dean- Sí un poco.

Todos probaron el zumo, lo cierto era que estaba más amargo de lo habitual, pero no le dieron excesiva importancia, pensaban que era un problema de maduración de la calabaza.

Cuando todos terminaron de comer se sintieron mareados, las tripas se les retorcían.

De pronto vieron como un alumno de sexto de Ravenclaw se le empezaba a quedar grande la ropa, todos se asustaron, el chico había desaparecido, o eso pensaban.

-¿Se ha desintegrado?- preguntó Parvati.

-Nada de eso- dijo Hermione- Ha encogido.

Un pequeño bulto se movía bajo la túnica, la quitaron y vieron a un niño pequeño, de unos dos años aproximadamente.

-No es que haya encogido Hermione- dijo Harry- Es que ha rejuvenecido.

-Ya decía yo que el zumo de calabaza tenía un sabor raro- dijo Neville.

-Un momento- Harry se detuvo- Si esto es obra del zumo de calabaza entonces- miró a Ron- Nosotros también nos convertiremos.

Efectivamente, el Gran Comedor, se había llenado de niños y niñas pequeños, muy llorones y como Dios los trajo al mundo.

-Cielo Santo- Exclamó Mcgonagall- ¿Qué esta pasando aquí?

-Hay críos por todas partes- dijo Flitwick.

-Y estan en pelotas- chilló Sprout.

-Hay que avisar a Dumbledore- dijo Mcgonagall.

Dumbledore llegó y se quedo conmocionado con la escena, había críos correteando por toda la estancia.

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó.

-Eso quisiera saber yo- dijoMcgonagall.

-Eso quisieramos saberlo todos Minerva- dijo Hagrid- No solo tú.

-Esto parece obra de alguna poción o algo- Dumbledore miró a Snape.

-¿Por qué me mira a mí director?- preguntó, de pronto se llevó la mano a la cabeza- ¡Mierda! La poción rejuvenecedora que le envié esta mañana a la señora Parker, no era poción, era zumo de calabaza.

-¿Quieres decir que estos muchachos han tomado poción rejuvenecedora?- preguntó Mcgonagall.

Snape asintió con la cabeza, ¿Cómo pudo ser tan estúpido de cofundirse?. Desde luego había que tomar soluciones ya. Los bebes se subían a las mesas y se metían debajo de las túnicas de los maestros.

-Lo que me gustaría saber Severus- dijo el director- Es porque han rejuvenecido tanto.

-Creo que me pasé al echarle el polvo de hada.- se disculpó.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer? - preguntó Sprout- Nosotros solos no podremos cuidar de tanto criajo.

-Creo que mandaré lechuzas a todos los padres, solo a los padres magos- dijo Dumbledore- Minerva, llama a la señora Pomfrey y encargaros de vestirles y ponerles pañales.

-Sí señor- dijo Mcgonagall y se fue.

-Y tú Snape quiero que prepares la poción envejecedora.

-Con mucho gusto señor, pero necesito tiras de duende escocés y la temporada no es hasta dentro de dos meses.

-¿Dos meses?- preguntó asustado Flitwick- ¿vamos a tener que estar así dos meses?

-Eso parece- dijo Dumbledore, un niño de pelo moreno se acercó y le tiró de la túnica- Hola pequeño.

-Gu gu ta ta- dijo el niño.

-La verdad es que no están tan mal así- dijo riendo.

-¿Pero que pasará con sus padres?- preguntó Hooch- No creo que les haga gracia.

Cuando ya todos los niños y niñas estuvieron vestidos les llevaron a una sala donde hicieron aparecer cunas para acostarles.

-Bien, creo que aquí estarán cómodos- dijo Dumbledore.

-Esperemos que esto se pase pronto.

Y todos se fueron a sus despachos, dejando a los angelitos durmiendo plácidamente en sus cunas.


	2. turno de guardia

De la noche a la mañana Hogwarts pasó de ser un austero castillo en el que se impartía magia a parecer el castillo de Disneyland París. La decoración había sido transformada, ya no se veían armaduras viejas, sino payasos de todos los colores, que la mayoría de las veces lo único que hacían era asustar a los bebes. Los bebes comprendían edades de entre 0 y 3 años, según el curso.

Los profesores debían turnarse para cuidar a toda la prole, decidieron hacer el horario normal de clases, ya que así les vigilaban, con la única variable de que en lugar de impartir clases normalmente lo que hacían era dejarles jugar, o dormir, como si de una guardería se tratase.

Para diferenciar a cada bebe les pusieron pijamas según el color de su casa, rojos para los Gryffindors, amarillos para los Hufflepufs, azules para los Ravenclaws y verdes para los slytherins, cada uno de los pijamas llevaba el nombre del alumno en cuestion, para poder reconocer a cada criatura se contó con la ayuda de los padres, que se llevaron una gran sorpresa al ver así a sus hijos.

-¿Qué es todo esto?- Molly Weasley se llevó las manos a la cabeza cuando vio a sus cinco hijos gateando hacia ella y su marido.

-Verá Molly- dijo Dumbledore tratando de explicarse- Hemos tenido un problema, se les sirvió por error pocion rejuvenecedora muy potente en la comida y…bueno este es el resultado.

-No es tan grave mujer- dijo Arthur Weasley- Por lo menos asi no protestan tanto.

-Psé- dijo la mujer- Mirandolo de ese modo, tendré que tejer jerseys de su talla.

Esta reacción no fue igual en el hipermegasuperimportante Lucius Malfoy.

-¿Se puede saber que hace mi hijo con chupete y pañales?- preguntó indignado- ¿Esta es una causa más de su incompetencia?

-Me entristece que pienses así Lucius- dijo Dumbledore en un tono chistoso- Pero ha de saber que para desilusion suya esta vez no he sido yo el culpable de esta situación.

-¿A no? ¿Quién es entonces?- preguntó enojado.

-Ah, se dice el pecado pero no el pecador.- dijo el director.

-Más le vale que mi hijo retome su forma normal- dijo y se marcó.

Albus Dumbledore le hizo un corte de mangas a Lucius en cuanto este se giró.

A la hora de Herbología, la profesora Sprout cuidaba de los baby-Gryffindors y los baby-Hufflepufs, para entretener a los angelitos, Sprout cogió un instrumento muy parecido a lo que habitualmente llamaban los muggles guitarras y se puso a cantar.

-"Había una vez una escoba chiquitita, había una vez una escoba chiquitita, que no sabía, que no sabía que no sabía volar"- cantaba.

-"Aba una vez, ua ecoba tiquitita"- cantaban los niños a coro.

La hora pasó, ahora les tocaba pociones, y los baby-Gryffindors debían estar con los baby-Slytherins al cuidado de Snape, al que no le hacía ni pizca de gracia cuidar de un puñado de mocosos (N/A se nota que no tiene desarrollado el instinto paternal XD)

Colocaron a los bebes en un parquecito, con pelotitas, peluches y sonajeros, aquello estaba lleno de bebes de apenas un año de vida con pijamas rojos y verdes. Baby-Harry jugaba con baby-Ron y baby-Hermione tan tranquilos ellos, cuando de pronto se acerca baby-Malfoy y le tira del pelo a baby-Hermione, la niña se pone a llorar, entonces baby-Ron coge un sonajero y le da a Malfoy en la cabeza.

-Toma- le dice- Nene malo.

-Buaaaaa- llora el nene.

Como era de esperar Snape sale en socorro de su alumno favorito, coge a baby-Ron y lo aparta del grupo. Entonces pasó lo peor que le podría ocurrir a Snape ¡Bby-Harry se hizo caca en el pañal!

-Ahora tendre que cambiar al mocoso Potter- se quejó- ¡Será posible! ¿Qué he hecho yo para merecer esto?

"No te quejes Severus, que esto lo has provocado tú con tu poción" le dijo su mente.

-Es cierto dijo enfurruñado- Maldita sea, no volveré a hacer pociones para nadie.

No le resultaba nada agradable cambiarle el pañal a su alumno menos estimado, y menos estima le tendría a partir de ese momento, porque baby-Harry eligió ese preciso momento para echarle una meadita a la túnica de su profesor de pociones.

Snape, enfurruñado se limpio la mancha a golpe de varita, dejo a baby-Harry en el suelo junto con baby-Hermione. De pronto algunos niños empezaron a llorar, uno que si tenia hambre, otro sueño ,el profesor estaba deseando que llegase la hora.

-Veamos a quien le toca ahora- dijo mirando el horario - Vaya, vaya, Lupin, a ver como se las apaña este para cuidar a tanto criajo.

El timbre sonó y Snape se libró de toda la prole que le molestaba, es decir, los baby-Gryffindors, porque como siempre los de su casa se comportan extraordinariamente.

-Aquí tienes a todos estos monstruitos Lupin- le dijo maliciosamente.

-Yo no veo que tengan pinta de monstruos Severus- miró a baby-Hermione y sonrió- A mi me parecen adorables.

-Pues todos tuyos- disfrútalos.

La guardia de Lupin fue mucho más agradable, ya que solo estaban los alumnos de Gryffindor, el profesor les había puesto juegos especializados para la edad de los bebes. Los niños y niñas se lo estaban pasando en grande.

A los niños les llegó la hora de dormir, así que Lupin hizo aparecer unas cunas y los puso a todos a dormir, les puso una nana y todos se durmieron profundamente, cual angelitos.

N/A ¿Qué pasará en el próximo capítulo? ¿Soportará Snape mucho tiempo más a Harry en versión miniatura? Esto lo sabreis en el próximo capitulo.

Besos, y dejen reviews please, gracias


	3. profesores deseperados

Seguían pasando los días, y los profesores no daban abasto, se pasaban mas tiempo atendiendo a los bebes que atendiendo sus tareas propias. Había profesores como Sprout, Lupin o Flitwick a quienes les encantaba tener a los bebes, ya que les dejaban jugando y podían hacer otras cosas y otros como Snape o Mcgonagall a los que ya les habían sacado más de un dolor de cabeza.

-Silencio niños, por favor- decía Mcgonagall desesperada- Dean no muerdas eso.

A baby-Ron le dio una llantina, al parecer tenía hambre, Minerva le cogió en brazos, le colocó sobre su regazo, hizo aparecer mediante magia un biberón y se lo dio. Después de eso toda la clase quería biberón, por lo que la pobre Mcgonagall estuvo así toda la hora, hasta que la siguiente clase que tocaba era la de Binns, lo cual era un alivio porque era la hora de la siesta de los pequeños, y como Binns contaba los cuentos con esa voz tan aburrida que producía sopor los críos no tendrían ningún problema en dormirse.

En el aula de Binns los bebes estaban en sus cunas, unos dormidos, otros escuchando el cuento que Binns les leía.

"Erase una vez, una bruja muy malvada, que tenía encerrada a una princesa en un castillo enorme…"- leía con su típica voz succionadora.

Poco a poco los bebes empezaron a caer rendidos ante el sueño. Lo que le permitió al fantasma Binns descansar ( N/A Bueno lo de descansar vamos a dejarlo, pues lleva unos cuantos año haciéndolo XD)

Los profesores estaban hartos, apenas dormían y ni siquiera tenían tiempo para comer, por lo que convocaron una reunión.

Estaba todo el profesorado en la sala de profesores, hablando en voz muy alta hasta que llegó el director.

-Queremos una solución Albus- decía Mcgonagall, que tenía ojeras- No podemos seguir así.

-Entiendo como te sientes Minerva- dijo con calma- Entiendo como os sentís todos, pero alguien tendrá que cuidarles hasta que Severus pueda hacer la poción.

-¿Y cuanto tiempo más va a tardar?- preguntó Sprout- Yo no digo que me desagraden, porque conmigo se portan bien, pero no podemos pasar de ser profesores a niñeras.

-Yo opino lo mismo que Pomona- dijo Lupin- Conmigo se portan de maravilla pero esto hay que solucionarlo.

-Eso ya lo hemos deducido nosotros Lupin- dijo Snape en tono chulo.

-¿Si?- contestó- ¿No me digas? Según tengo entendido Severus el error fue tuyo.

-¿Me estas culpando?, eso no es propio de ti.

-Como te burlas de mi propuesta, pues yo te salto con esto- dijo.

Snape y Lupin se fulminaban con la mirada, Dumbledore puso calma.

-Entiendo que estéis un poco estresados- dijo a todos- Pero todo esto se pasará, ya lo veréis.

-Es lo que más deseo en estos momentos- dijo Mcgonagall- Me paso todas las noches que si dando el biberon, que si cambiando pañales, que si cantando nanas, no lo aguanto más.

Mcgonagall se tiraba de los pelos, parecía a punto de llorar.

-Tranquila Minerva- le dijo Hooch- Ya queda menos.

-Menos mal que no tuve hijos, ahora entiendo como se sienten las madres.

-Por favor director- dijo Flitwick- ¿No podríamos llamar a sus padres para que se los lleven a casa? ¿Aunque sea a algunos?

-Ya hablamos de esa cuestión, no todos los padres estan dispuestos a acceder, algunos trabajan mucho y apenas tendrán tiempo.

-Pero por intentarlo no va a pasar nada- dijo Sprout- Estamos agotadísimos.

La reunión continuo, no se llegó a ningún acuerdo, lo único que hcía falta era esperar.

Filch tampoco estaba muy contento, pues era un maniático de la limpieza y con tanto niño no se podía tener el castillo en condiciones. Uno de los peores momentos del día era darles de comer. Tenían que ponerse todos los profesores, incluido el director, a los niños en filas y darles de comer por turnos, a los que eran más mayores podían comer solos, pero a los pequeños no.

Todos tenían un profundo agotamiento, pero lograban disimularlo, sin embargo Snape parecía a punto de estallar, sus guardias eran un infierno, en más de una ocasión tuvo que cambiar los pañales a baby-Harry, baby-Ron y baby-Hermione, a sus alumnos menos estimados, por supuesto a él no le importaba cuidar de sus queridos alumnos de Slytherin, tenía que soportar las peleas entre Harry, Ron y Hermione con Draco, Pansy, Crabbe y Goyle, siempre castigaba a los Gryffindor, como era de esperar, no va a castigar a los Slytherin, es obvio, él no era como Mcgonagall.

Mientras Albus Dumbledore en su despacho.

"No se que voy a hacer, debería avisar a los padres, debería mandarles una lechuza, pero es que me estoy divirtiendo tanto, al ver a todo mi profesorado ejerciendo de madrazas y padrazos, sobre todo Severus, je je, ¡Jamás me le imagine cambiando pañales y dando el biberón,! Y Minerva, pobre esta a punto de estallar, pero que cruel soy ¿cruel? Que va, no hay nada de malo en divertirse, o si, bueno no lo sé, ¿Qué hago? La mando no la mando," cogió un cráneo de su despacho, lo colocó delante suya al más puro estilo Shakespeare y dijo "Enviar o no enviar he ahí la cuestión" Dejo el cráneo y se sentó en su mesa, se puso a pensar ¿Qué debía hacer? La poción no estaría lista hasta dentro de tres semanas pero ¿Y si la compraba? Claro, eso es, la encargaría ¿Por qué no lo había pensado antes? Cogió un trozo de pergamino y empezó a escribir.

Estimados señores.

Con el debido respeto, me gustaría poder recibir el equivalente a tres calderos de poción envejecedora de máxima calidad.

Muchas gracias por su atención,

Albus Dumbledore.

Ató la carta a la pata de una lechuza y la hizo volar, la lechuza se perdió entre las nubes. El anciano director volvió a su asiento, donde volvió a hundirse en conversaciones mentales absurdas.

N/A Bueno est es todo por hoy, que es que no me apetecía más escribir, ya se que es un poco soso, lo siento intentaré esmerarrme la próxima vez adiós bss


	4. Petición denegada

La respuesta a la petición de poción envejecedora de Dumbledore no se hizo esperar, dos días más tarde recibió la siguiente lechuza, no la abrió hasta llegar a la sala de profesores.

-Profesores aquí traigo la respuesta del proveedor de pociones- dijo.

-Leela Albus- dijo Macgonagall que estaba tan nerviosa que se comía las uñas- No podré aguantar un día más cuidando a esos críos.

-Dímelo a mi- dijo Snape- Aguantar a Potter y a todos sus amiguitos.

-Oye no empecemos a sacar faltas, que si tengo que hablar de cómo se comporta Malfoy vamos a tener conversación para rato.

-Basta ya, comportaos Minerva y Severus, sois personas civilizadas.

La verdad era que en ese momento no se miraban como personas civilizadas, se fulminaban con la mirada. El director abrió la carta que decía así.

_Estimado Albus Dumbledore._

Hemos recibido su petición y lamentamos decirle que las reservas de la poción que usted solicita están agotadas. Rogamos disculpe las molestias, le avisaremos en cuanto nos llegue susodicha poción.

Dumbledore acabó de leer la carta en voz alta, de pronto Minerva se quedó en blanco, parecía a punto de estallar.

-Me, me esta diciendo que vamos a tener que hacer de niñera hasta que Severus haga la poción- dijo en tono irritante.

-Eso creo profesora- dijo el anciano- Eso creo.

-Severus por favor- dijo casi en tono suplicante- Dime que queda poco para que puedas preparar la poción.

-Una semana Minerva- dijo- Es lo mínimo que puedo tardar.

-Echo de menos el dar clase.

-¿Qué se cree que los demás no?- preguntó Snape.

-Bueno, creo que será mejor que vayan todos a vigilar a sus cachorritos- dijo el directo sonriente.

Salieron todos del despacho.

Llegó la estresadísima profesora Macgonagall a la sala común de Gryffindor llena de moco…perdón, de adorables criaturas puras e inocentes que tranquilamente jugaban o soñaban con angelitos.

"Mira que bien por lo menos podrás descansar Minerva" pensó, pero el descanso le duró poco, pues un niño comenzó a llorar, y claro ,despertó a los demás y todos llorando.

-¿Por qué tendre que abrir la boca?- se preguntó- Intentó hacerles callar.

-Nene ambe- dijo un niño rubito.

-Ay que leche- dijo e hizo aparecer un monton de platos con papillas de fruta, colocó a todos los bebes un babero y comenzó a darles de comer uno a uno, era una tarea pesada, pues todos querían comer al mismo tiempo, los más mayores comían solos aunque lo dejaban todo perdido.

-Venga, una por mamá, otra por papa- decía mientras introducía las cucharillas en las boquitas de los bebes- Otra por tu profesora que esta hasta las narices de cuidaros.

Mientras en la sala común de Slytherin.

"Maldito error mío, odio a los niños, los odio, son sucios, inútiles, no saben hablar, son solo un estorbo"

Los baby-slytherins se divertían jugando con serpientes de peluche (N/A a fomentar los símbolos de su casa si señor)

Después de eso los pequeños se fueron quedando dormidos, y así, el profesor de pociones podría descansar.

La última semana de duro trabajo con los pequeños fue la peor, a muchos les gustaba ser bebés, por lo que ante la menor mención de la poción , huían o pataleaban, los profesores no sabían que hacer, estaban llegando al extremo de correr por los pasillos y tirarse de los pelos.

-¿Saben que?- dijo Lupin una vez- Lo cierto es que se les coge cariño, son tan adorables.

Macgonagall y Snape lo fulminaron con la mirada, ¿Qué aquellos mocosos eran adorables? Como se notaba que él no era jefe de ninguna casa y que no tenía que cuidar a veinte o treinta niños a la vez.

-Mirandolo por un lado- intervino Sprout- yo me lo pasaba bastante bien cantandoles canciones.

-¿Piensas tirarte el resto de tu vida profesional cantando canciones infantiles?- preguntó Macgonagall.

-Claro que no Minerva, solo estoy mirando el lado positivo de la situación.

-Yo no tenía pensado tener hijos- intervino Snape- Y después de esto menos.

-Severus el problema no es que tú pienses tener hijos- dijo Lupin- Sino de que alguna mujer quiera tenerlos contigo.

La mayoría de los profesores ahí presentes soltaron una carcajada, Snape se puso rojo. El licántropo le había humillado, que indigno. Se fueron todos de la sala de profesores dispuestos a iniciar otra jornada de arduo trabajo.

**N/A aquí esta otro capitulo de este fic, lamento haber tardado tanto, es que estuve muy liada, se que baje la calidad, disculpen estoy exhausta por los examenes, jeje. Espero reviews bss**


	5. Creciendo de nuevo

Y por fin, el tan deseado día llegó, Snape por fin pudo elaborar la poción envejecedora, ya tenía todos los ingredientes preparados para realizar tan deseado brebaje, sus compañeros se apiñaban alrededor de él, que estaba junto a un gran caldero del cual salía un humo con olor a geriátrico. Tal era la presión que sentía por parte de sus compañeros que tuvo que pedirles "amablemente que se largaran"

-Largaos de aquí, que me desconcentro- dijo enojado.

-Vámonos profesores- dijo Dumbledore- Dejemos trabajar a Severus en paz.

Le costó horrores hacer la poción, el calor que desprendía era insoportable y tenía que ir cuidadosamente no vaya a ser que se pasase y los alumnos acabaran convertidos en ancianitos, lo que le faltaba. Se imagino a sí mismo cuidando a un montón de ancianos, le dio un escalofrío con solo pensarlo.

Afortunadamente, la poción salió con éxito, lo que no fue tan exitoso, fue el darle dicha poción a esas dulces criaturas, tan adorables. Por más que intentaban dársela, ellos pataleaban y berreaban.

-Auu- chilló Macgonagall- Pues Fred Weasley le había dado en la cara.- No hay manera.

-Hay que parar esto como sea- dijo Flitwick, que tenía un bebé en su cabeza.

-A quien se le diga que nos pueden unos bebes, siendo magos altamente cualificados, se partirá de risa- añadió Sprout.

Y llegó la salvación, Albus Dumbledore hizo su aparición, todos los bebés quedaron hipnotizados, quietos, pues éste había lanzado un hechizo ,del cielo caían globos y ositos de peluche todos miraban el cielo, con los ojos muy abiertos, sus dulces caritas se iluminaban, sus bocas se torcían en dulces sonrisas, fue cuando los profesores aprovecharon, comenzaron a darles la poción cuando estaban distraídos, la sorpresa de los bebés fue enorme, algunos comenzaron a llorar de nuevo. Impacientes los profesores miraban con avidez la reacción. Muchos miraban a Snape como diciendo "Si no hace efecto te colgamos del sauce boxeador por las p….iernas" (¿Qué pensabais que iba a decir "eso"? esto es un fic para todos los públicos)

Pero por suerte, los bebés comenzaron a crecer, y poco a poco tomaban su forma original, muchos cayeron desmayados, y como podréis suponer, estaban como Dios los trajo al mundo, pues la ropa de bebé como que les quedaba un poco pequeña. Los profesores iban haciendo aparecer mantas sobre los cuerpos de los alumnos. Al levantarse algunos, sobre todo las chicas gritaron.

-Aaay- chilló Hermione- ¿Qué hago en pelotas?

-Yo tambien estoy desnudo- dijo Ron.

-Y todos- dijo Harry- ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Suban a la sala común de Gryffindor- dijo Macgoagall.

-Profesora ¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó Hermione.

-No me haga contárselo señorita Granger- dijo con los labios apretados- Háganme caso.

Todos los alumnos de Gryffindor, así como los de las otras casas obedecieron y, evitando mirarse, se fueron envueltos en sus mantas, tapando sus verguenzas, hacia sus respectivas salas comunes.

Cuando se quedó el Gran Comedor vacío, los profesores dieron saltos de alegría.

-Menos mal, por fin se acabó la pesadilla- dijo la señora Pomfrey- Estaba harta de cambiar pañales.

-Todos estábamos hartos- dijo Snape- Aguantar a todos esos crios, que horror.

-No te quejes, que seguro que tú también diste mucho la lata.- dijo Lupin- No olvidemos que nosotros también fuimos niños y ya sé que no es lo mismo cuidar de unos que de cientos, pero ellos no tienen la misma concepción que nosotros de lo que esta bien y de lo que está mal, son solo críos.

-Muy bueno eso que dices Remus- aprobó Macgonagall- pero ahora han vuelto a ser mayores y a tener conciencia de sus actos, por lo que a partir de mañana deberán comenzar a trabajar en lo que les correspode.

Y dicho esto se marchó con aire altanero y más contenta que unas castañuelas, pues ya podría volver a la habitual rutina de enseñar Transformaciones y mandar callar a alguno de vez en cuando.

Pero si había alguien aún más aliviado que Macgonagall, ese era Snape. No podría soportar un día más haciendo de canguro, aún recuerda con gran bochornez la vez en que tuvo que el director les hizo vestirse de payasos de circo para contentar a los bebés, fue frustrante para él deshacerse de su atuendo negro y verse a sí mismo, simulando falsas sonrisas antes unos niños salvajes y primitivos, definitivamente, los niños no eran lo suyo, no podía decirse que tuvieran el insinto paterno desarrollado, bueno excepto Lupin, el cual estaba encantado con las criaturas, pero se le acabó el chollo y no tuvo más remedio que fastidiarse y volver a impartir clases tal y como hacía antes de que ocurriera tal incidente.

FIN

N/A Aquí lo acabé. Por fin, mi fic, espero que os haya gustado, disculpadme si bajé la calidad pero es que siempre me pongo a escribir cuando estoy muerta de sueño, no sé porque, muchos besitos y espero Reviews ¿eh? Okm


End file.
